


Of pets and Dog-sitting

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bestiality, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fisting, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pansy offers her trained Rottweiler (Paddy), to Daphne for Dog-sitting. Daphne get caught doing sexual activity with dog by her room mate Harriet Potter. Harriet joins there action as she was watching Paddy dominating Daphne to breath taking orgasm. Unfortunate for them Harriet's uncle caught them with Harriet knotted to dog and blackmails them.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Of pets and Dog-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any harry potter characters and I am not making money through these. Fiction contains explicit sexual intercourse between male dog and human female, light lesbian and straight sexual scenes. You are warned before reading.

Harriet Potter was normally a pretty horny young woman, but lately she had been even hornier than usual. For weeks, she'd been having nightly wet dreams, waking up with her pussy wet and nearly on the brink of orgasm after dreaming about being gang banged by Weasley family, fucking mysterious strangers, and the most recent one which featured her fisting her own pussy. It had been awhile since she had boyfriend, but she masturbated herself regularly -- at least once a day, and occasionally had random hookups with guys she met out and about, though it'd been a little too long since she brought a guy home. Harriet was ready for some real live cock! She had a roommate, a girl named Daphne Greengrass who was a lesbian. They were staying in Harriet's uncle's apartment. As Harriet was orphaned in very early age, her aunt Petunia took her in. Her uncle was not happy to let her in his house but as Harriet turned 18 and started paying rent for his apartment he let them go. Daphne was constantly flirting with her sexy, big-titted, straight roommate. Harriet was a black haired girl, ample-breasted, smart and a hard worker -- there were many things Daphne found attractive about her. They were both in their early 20's, both with very high libidos, both open-minded and experimental. Daphne was fun, a petite blond with pixie-cropped hair who was always down for a good time. She was thin, flexible, and toned from years of adolescent gymnastics, each of her tits a delicious handful. Even though she considered herself a lesbian, she had messed around with boys in the past and was very open-minded, also she was renowned Ice Queen of there college Hogwarts. She sometimes joined in for all-night threesomes when Harriet brought guys home. Although Harriet had always identified herself as straight, she began succumbing to Daphne's sexual advances after a few months living together. It started with kissing and caressing while lounging around, which led to hot make-out sessions, eventually getting to the point where they'd begun fisting each other. Harriet sometimes kept a butt plug in her ass while Daphne fist fucked her cunt, and loved that feeling of ultimate fullness! The other day, Daphne agreed to pet-sit a large Rottweiler owned by her friend, Pansy, who was going out of town for several days. Harriet was initially unenthusiastic about the dog staying at their place, as she was never a big fan of dogs, but Daphne assured her that the big black dog was friendly, well trained, and lovable. Harriet wasn't completely enthused, but decided she'd be able to put up with the canine house-guest for a few days. The dog, Paddy, was calm and indeed well behaved, and so was not obtrusive to his human hosts. He seemed at ease by the second day in their home, keeping a protective eye on the women. Daphne had known Pansy and the dog for a couple years, so she was no stranger to the animal. On the third day, Harriet came home from work to see Daphne naked on the couch, holding her pink pussylips wide open so the big Rottweiler could lick into her pussy hole! Harriet's jaw dropped -- she knew Daphne was open-minded, but had no idea she was THAT open-minded! She couldn't deny the sexy sight of her petite blond roommate nude on the couch, legs spread-eagle for the dog. Daphne's little pink nipples were hard as diamonds on her perky B cup tits. Harriet could see Daphne's arms and legs covered in goosebumps from Paddy's tongue licking her pussy. "Shit! Harriet!" exclaimed Daphne, her tits heaving. She dropped her arms, her pussylips folding back in on themselves. Her pussymound was red and her cunt looked swollen from her arousal. "Uh, hi..." Harriet stammered in shock. "Um, sorry, I uh, thought you'd be home later..." said Daphne, sitting upright on the couch. Paddy jumped to the floor and sat at her feet. Harriet's eyes were on Daphne's wet gash, thinking she looked even sexier with the flush of her aroused cunt meat. Harriet walked over to the couch and sat down next to Daphne, patting Paddy on the head. The dog panted, looking content. Harriet bent her head, her eyes looking up at Daphne's, and placed her lips right on Daphne's hard right nipple. Daphne moaned at Harriet's mouth around her sensitive nub. Harriet switched to the other nipple, making Daphne moan again. The women stared lustfully into each others' eyes. Daphne moaned even louder as Harriet placed a hand on her thigh, just inches from her wet pussy mound. Harriet was turned on at the sight she'd seen walking in, with the big Rottweiler eating out her attractive roommate's sexy, delicious pussy. After Harriet sucked Daphne's nipples a few more moments, she began passionately kissing her roommate on the lips, trading tongues for several minutes as the dog sat and watched from the floor. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies, Harriet's hand grazing Daphne's mound and bare breasts. Daphne began unbuttoning Harriet's blue work shirt, exposing Harriet's lacy bra and firm belly. Harriet's dark hair was up in a loose ponytail, her green eyes on Daphne's. Harriet threw her head back as Daphne pushed her down on the couch and began planting kisses on her ample cleavage before removing the white lace bra. Daphne hungrily licked and sucked her roommate's voluptuous tits, her tongue trailing all over the creamy, C cup sized mounds. Harriet moaned as Daphne sucked her hard nipples and then kissed a trail down her flat belly. Daphne was soon unbuttoning Harriet's black work pants and pulling them down, revealing sheer white lace panties. A dark patch of hair could be seen through the fabric. Daphne licked her lips -- she loved fucking around with her sexy, mostly straight roommate! Paddy stared up at the girls from his advantageous position on the floor. Harriet moaned as Daphne placed a kiss right on the crotch of her lacy panties. Daphne savored the musty smell of Harriet's cunt after Harriet spent the day working. She peeled the fabric off of Harriet's pussy and admired the well kept patch of black hair on her puffy cunt. Harriet was so turned on that her cuntlips were slick and glistening with her arousal. Daphne got on her knees, looking up at Harriet with a heated stare, and began licking her slit from bottom to top. Harriet squealed at the sensation of Daphne's tongue on her cunt. Daphne had eaten her out before, and Harriet knew she was quite good at it. Daphne's tongue lapped all along Harriet's moist slit and then circled around her hard clit, making Harriet moan loudly. The dog panted, his nubby tail wagging with excitement. Daphne repositioned, getting on her knees on the floor in front of the couch. Harriet was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide, her pussy inches from Daphne's face. Daphne bent over, her ass in the air, and dove back into Harriet's wet pussy. Harriet moaned at Daphne's talented tongue, which was tracing circles over her clit. Daphne stared up into Harriet's eyes as she sucked Harriet's cunt, lapping up pussy juices. As Daphne began inserting a finger into Harriet's cunt with her mouth on her hard clitoris, Paddy began licking Daphne's pussy from behind. Daphne shrieked into Harriet's pussy as she felt the dog's cold nose on her asscrack. She didn't let up her cunt-sucking though, her tongue flicking and rubbing all over Harriet's clitty while she pushed a second finger into Harriet's warm cunthole. Harriet moaned louder, enjoying the sight of the Rottweiler licking Daphne's bald pussy. It was sexy! The dog looked pretty adept at eating out human cunt. Daphne was excellent herself at cunnilingus, and Harriet felt herself already on the brink of orgasm. Daphne kept up a steady pace finger fucking Harriet's pussy as she sucked her clit enthusiastically. Harriet grasped her large tits, starting to scream now that she was going to cum. Daphne didn't slow down as she continued fingering Harriet's spasming cunt and licking the hard clit nub. As the powerful orgasm surged through Harriet's body, her legs shook and her pussy began creaming Daphne's hand and face. She always got so wet when she came! Daphne loved it, of course, and hungrily lapped up the pussy juice. Paddy was still licking Daphne's pussy and asshole as she was bent over on the floor, wiggling her ass in the animal's snout. Daphne pulled her face off Harriet's pussy, which was still oozing pussy juice as Harriet's orgasm subsided. Harriet moaned as Daphne reached in between her legs once more to her sensitive cunt. Daphne coated her hand with Harriet's copiously flowing pussy juice and then began rubbing her own breasts with it, getting her tits all slick and shiny and then licking it off her fingers. They laughed, Daphne's chest all covered with girl cum. Then Daphne turned around and let the dog lick the cum off her small tits. Daphne got to her feet and sat back down on the couch, but told Harriet to keep her legs spread. She called Paddy over and commanded the dog to come over between Harriet's spread legs. Harriet held her thighs open weakly as her roommate ordered the Rottweiler inches in front of her wet cunt. She was breathing hard, still catching her breath after her intense climax. Daphne sat next to her, rubbing Harriet's breasts and flat belly and trimmed pussy mound. "Lick!" commanded Daphne sharply as the dog was positioned in front of Harriet's wet pussy. Harriet gasped as Paddy's tongue immediately flicked out at her freshly orgasmed cuntlips. Paddy eagerly licked up the pussy juice that was flowing from Harriet's aroused cunt. Daphne rubbed Harriet's clit as the dog slurped its tongue all up and down her cunt, all the way down to her asshole. Harriet jumped and squirmed, hyper-aroused. Daphne continued rubbing Harriet's clit, knowing her roommate would soon cum again. Harriet's breasts heaved with her cries, her face flushed, another orgasm beginning inside her. She squeezed her nipples hard as pleasure washed over her, throwing her head back as she screamed out that she was cumming. Paddy continued efficiently lapping up Harriet's pussy juice as more of her fluids oozed from her spasming cunt. Harriet was loving the dog's oral attentions. As her orgasm began subsiding, she noticed Paddy seemed to be getting excited, too -- his pink prickhead was starting to peek from his sheath. Harriet raised her eyebrows. "Harriet, I forgot to tell you..." began Daphne. "Paddy's owner, Pansy, has trained him pretty well..." "Oh yeah?" said Harriet, breathless, her eyes wide on Paddy's pink prickhead as the animal sat panting before her, still slurping at her pussy and thighs. "Yeah... he's trained to fuck girls and eat their pussies!" exclaimed Daphne excitedly. "I've fucked him before, he's amazing, fucks like a jackhammer!" Harriet was quiet, her eyes on the beast. Wordlessly, Daphne got off the couch and got down on her hands and knees on the floor. She had a pair of socks ready, and reached over to put them on Paddy's front paws. Harriet sat on the couch, silent as her roommate prepared to have sex with a big Rottweiler. "This dog is incredible..." said Daphne as she got on her hands and knees. "Pansy hasn't fucked a man in years, she doesn't need to since she has this big dog! His knot is the best part, it's huge!" Daphne's ass was in the air as she was bent over, facing away from Harriet. Harriet had a front row view of Daphne's bald pussy and engorged cuntlips in her doggystyle position. Paddy was excited, panting harder, now humping around Daphne as he sniffed around her and playfully jumped up on her. Paddy was very experienced at fucking cunts, his master had begun training him to eat and fuck women since before he was a year old. The animal was solid, very strong, and Daphne enjoyed the feeling of the beast weighing her small body down as he jumped on top of her. Daphne was only about 5ft tall, and the dog easily covered her back as he draped himself on top of her, getting into position to fuck a bitch. Daphne groaned as the beast's weight pressed her down. Paddy wrapped his forepaws around Daphne's tiny waist, his prickhead extended a couple inches and stabbed into her buttcheek as he humped at her. Harriet sat in awe, her pussy dripping, as her roommate was humped by the strong Rottweiler. Never in her life had she thought she'd be so turned on by such a sight of extreme debauchery. Daphne's swollen cuntlips dangled as Paddy humped around at her ass. She wiggled her ass at the dog's sheath, encouraging the animal's prick to come out and play. Paddy panted harder as he humped more wildly, his front legs tightly holding Daphne underneath him. Harriet stared as the animal humped her roommate, trying to find a hole to penetrate. After another moment of poking around Daphne's asscrack, his hard prickhead finally felt the warmth of her pussylips and slipped inside them. Daphne moaned at the dog meat parting her depths from behind. As soon as the animal felt the hot cunthole, instinct took over and the beast began humping Daphne furiously, its prick growing inside her. Harriet gasped as the Rottweiler slammed into her roommate, powerfully pushing her body forward as he rutted away on top of her. Paddy's balls slapped at Daphne's pussygash and asscheeks as he humped her like a machine. Daphne's cries filled the room, and soon the sound of the dog cock squelching in her pussy was filling the room. "Yeah, fuck me with your cock boy, good dog, good doggy, ah, yeah, his prick is growing inside my pussy, yes, ohhh! Ohh! Give it to me, give me your cock, give me your knot, give me your spermmmmmm!" cried Daphne as the dog pounded away on top of her. She was groaning and being pushed around on the floor by the strong beast as it mated with her. Harriet was incredibly turned on by the animal's intense fucking, her eyes on the balls that slapped around at Daphne's cunt and the squelching sounds of the dog meat inside the human bitch hole. As Paddy continued pounding Daphne with all his might, pushing her all around, Harriet rubbed her clit to the sexy sight. Daphne moaned as Paddy fucked her steadily, his cock having extended several inches into her womb. Paddy was seeking to deposit his seed up into Daphne's hole, seeking to impregnate a bitch. Daphne could feel the cock growing, enveloped by her tight pussyhole, the knot at the base of the dog cock starting to expand to seal up her womb. "Ah, yes, his knot is growing, oh man, I can't wait to feel him cum inside me, fuck yes, I love dog sperm, oh God give it to me, boy, yes, good dog..." moaned Daphne. Paddy had been fucking Daphne like a jackhammer for several minutes, pushing her all around the living room, his nuts swinging at her pussy all the while and the sounds of his cock in her cunt filling the room. Harriet kept fingering her clit and pussy to the hot sight of dog sex on the floor in front of her. After a few more minutes of intense pounding and more knot swelling, Paddy began to slow down inside Daphne's hole. She felt his expanded knot and knew he was soon going to shoot off inside her. The knot filled her pussy, sealing the cock up inside her. The prick was fully extended, the prickhead reaching into her womb. The cock throbbed inside Daphne's hole and she clamped her pussy muscles tight around the meat, knowing jets and jets of cum would soon be unloaded inside her. She groaned and shrieked as the animal became still aside from the throbbing dog cock in her hole. Daphne's pussy muscles held the cock tight inside her hole, the knot stuffing her up, and she moaned as the first spurts began erupting from Paddy's prick. "Yes, he's cumming in me now, oh my God, yes! Ohh, I'm so full, so full of his cock! Oh what a great fuck, his knot is all swollen in my pussy, sealing it up! Ohhhhh, Harriet, it feels like a damn fist in my cunt! God I love it!" exclaimed Daphne, knotted to the sperming dog. Daphne lowered her face to the floor, keeping her ass raised for the dog, keeping her cunt muscles tight on the throbbing prick. The cum was flooding her womb, still spurting from the dog's cock. Daphne moaned as her pussy was inundated, feeling the sperm gushing around inside her. The dog had reached so deep into her hole when he began filling her with cum, it felt like the sperm was gushing around in her belly. The knot held the dog semen inside Daphne's womb as she weakly grinded her pussy back at the dog. Harriet got off the couch and walked over to her knotted roommate, joining her on the floor. Daphne moaned as she felt Harriet's hand on her clit, rubbing it and caressing her stuffed pussy. Paddy stayed still, tight tied to his human bitch. Daphne writhed, griding against Harriet's hand while filled with dog meat. Harriet kept strumming Daphne's clit while the dog stayed still over her back, panting. Daphne's moans picked up, and she soon yelled out that she was cumming. Harriet continued rubbing Daphne's clit hard as Daphne orgasmed underneath the big Rottweiler. Some cum leaked out of Daphne's knotted cunt, and Harriet moaned. She reached down and scooped up some of the dog cum that leaked from Daphne's hole and rubbed it on her own pussy. As Daphne's breathing started returning to normal after her orgasm subsided, Harriet went up to her face and sat down in front of her, pussy inches away from Daphne's lips. Harriet laid back and Daphne immediately began licking and slurping the cunt that sat before her. The Rottweiler began struggling to free himself from his bitch a few minutes later, but was stuck securely in Daphne's womb. She moaned as she felt the dog pulling on her insides with his steel hard sex organs. Daphne continued licking Harriet's pussy as she was knotted to the dog, licking up the dog cum Harriet had wiped on her pussy. Harriet moaned as she felt Daphne insert a few fingers into her pussy. Daphne lapped up Harriet's wet gash, her fingers penetrating deeper into Harriet's pussy. Harriet cried out as Daphne nibbled near her aroused clit and then inserted a third finger into her pussy. Paddy whined on top of Daphne's back, but stayed draped over her while his cock was firmly lodged in her cunthole. Harriet's pussy was so wet that Daphne began pushing her hand inside her cunt while sucking Harriet's clit. Harriet moaned loudly as her dog-knotted roommate began fisting her cunthole. As Daphne's hand sank into the cunt up to the wrist, Harriet imagined herself being knotted by the big Rottweiler. Daphne sucked and licked Harriet's clit hard while pushing her fist back and forth into Harriet's cunt, and Harriet soon screamed out that she was cumming. An orgasm exploded through Harriet's body while her roommate's fist was lodged in her cunt. Daphne stared lustfully into Harriet's eyes as she continued licking Harriet's clit and pumping her fist into Harriet's tight pussy. Harriet's cunt spasmed around Daphne's fist as her orgasm washed over her body. Daphne loved the sight of Harriet's ample tits heaving from her intense orgasm. The dog was still securely stuck in Daphne's womb, the cum still filling her up, although more of it was leaking down her thighs and to the floor now. After Daphne pulled her fist from Harriet's freshly climaxed cunt, Paddy began struggling again to pull out of his human bitch. He stepped over her so that he was ass to ass with Daphne, pulling away from her though not succeeding in withdrawing his swollen knot from her hole. She shrieked as she felt the dog meat pulling on her insides. More cum oozed out of her pussy. Harriet was still hyper-aroused at the sight of her dog-knotted roommate. Paddy's cock and knot was still stuck in Daphne's hole. The animal panted and whined and pulled again, making Daphne scream. A sperm puddle had formed on the floor between them. After a few more minutes of struggling, Paddy was finally able to break free of his human bitch's cunthole. Harriet gasped as a copious amount of dog semen began gushing from Daphne's hole, leaking all over the carpet. Daphne commanded the dog to slurp up its cum from her cunt, and the animal happily obliged. Harriet eyed Paddy's deflating cock -- it was at least 9" and coated with cum, the knot about the size of a softball. Daphne moaned and quickly had another orgasm as the dog licked her cunt clean. Harriet stared at her roommate's pink, swollen pussy and shuddered, wondering what it would feel like to be so full of dog cock. "Daphne..." said Harriet to her roommate after Daphne's orgasm subsided and the dog trotted away. "I want to try the dog, too." "Oh, yes, you definitely should! You'll love it, I love how he fills me full of so much cum! Give him a little while, he'll be ready for you soon enough!" said Daphne, weakly standing to her feet. A little more dog sperm that had been deposited deep within her began trickling out of her hole as she stood. Daphne joined her roommate on the couch and they began making out before eating each other's pussies in a sexy sixty-nine. After they both came in each others' faces, Harriet left to get some toys to play with. The dildo Harriet chose to be fucked with was a huge, hard, ribbed one -- 10" long and nearly as thick as her wrist. She was so turned on that she needed to be fucked hard with a huge toy! Daphne penetrated Harriet's pussy with the toy for several minutes while rubbing Harriet's clit with her fingers, making her roommate moan and squirm. Then Daphne left the room a minute to get another toy to play with. Daphne retrieved a 20" double dong dildo for two pussies to play with simultaneously. She got on the floor and Harriet joined her, and soon they were scissoring with the dildo inside each of their wet cunts. Daphne moaned, still feeling some dog cum up in her pussy as the rubber cock reached deep inside her. Harriet grinded her pussy mound against Daphne's so that the giant dildo was shoved deep into both their pussies. They bucked their hips back and forth at each other in rhythm while moaning in ecstasy. They tongued each other and fondled each others' breasts with the shared dildo deep in their holes. Paddy was watching from the corner as the girls played around with the long rubber sex toy. Harriet groaned, loving the feeling of her womb being so stuffed. She looked at Daphne and they gazed passionately at each other as they grinded their pussies at each other. Daphne reached down and began rubbing Harriet's clit and she threw her head back, a long moan escaping her lips. Harriet soon exclaimed that she was going to cum, her eyes closing tight as she threw her head back. Daphne bucked her hips at her orgasming roommate, forcing the dildo that they shared as deep into Harriet's hole as possible. Harriet screamed as her cunt spasmed around the hard rubber cock, Daphne's fingers pressing against her clitty. Daphne placed her hand on Harriet's stuffed pussy mound while her thumb rubbed Harriet's clit, feeling her pussy so full of rubber meat. Harriet's tits heaved as her orgasm pulsed through her body from limb to limb. Her breathing was ragged as her orgasm subsided. She stared up at Daphne, their pelvises still bucking back and forth together with the huge shared dildo inside them, fucking slower and harder now. Daphne grinded hard against Harriet's stuffed cunt and they moaned together. As their stuffed pussies grinded together, Daphne moaned out that she was cumming, her cries filling the room. Harriet sucked Daphne's nipples and bit her neck as Daphne moaned and convulsed with her orgasm, her toes curling. The dog stared silently from the corner. As Daphne's orgasm winded down, the girls slowed their pace thrusting their hips at each other. They both moaned as they pulled apart, removing the huge dildo from their pussies. Harriet looked over at Daphne and smiled. They were both breathless from their powerful orgasms. Harriet climbed to her feet and went back to her room to get another sex toy -- this time she retrieved a large butt plug. It was black, and nearly the size of a fist! "Okay, now I'm ready to try the dog!" said Harriet with a laugh as she walked back to the living room holding the big butt plug. Daphne grinned -- she knew it'd be a hot sight to see her roommate tied to the big dog's cock! Harriet got down on the floor and Daphne came over to her, taking the big black butt plug from her roommate. As Harriet got on her hands and knees, she wiggled her ass in Daphne's face. Daphne smiled and raised the butt plug to Harriet's asshole. She rubbed the tip of it all along Harriet's wet slit and against her puckered asshole, teasing her with it. Daphne pushed a little of the butt plug into Harriet's pussy to lube it up with her pussy juice. Harriet then wiggled her ass against the tip of the butt plug as Daphne pressed it against her tight asshole. Daphne pushed a little harder so that the tip of it penetrated the opening of Harriet's anal cavity. Harriet moaned, feeling her asshole parting for the big rubber plug. Soon, her asshole swallowed up a couple more inches of the thick black plug. It felt like a fist getting shoved up her ass. Paddy watched the humans playing with each other on the floor. He'd had an adequate refractory period, and would be ready to fuck on command. Harriet groaned as her asshole began filling with the big rubber toy. She rubbed her clit, her tits jiggling with Daphne's efforts to shove the plug inside her rectum. "It's about halfway, Harriet! Almost!" said Daphne. Harriet grinded her ass at the butt plug, forcing more of it inside her shithole. She was determined to take the whole plug, up to the flat, circular base of it. Harriet wanted her ass to be full as her pussy was stuffed up! Daphne shoved more of the black butt plug into her roommate's rectum, stuffing Harriet's asshole full of rubber. It was nearly completely in! Harriet groaned, her asshole stretching with a pleasurable pain around the big sex toy. With a final grunt, Daphne pushed the remaining plug inside Harriet's rectum so that the flat circular base was the only part of it not inside Harriet. Harriet waived her ass in the air as Daphne called Paddy over. Daphne slapped Harriet's asscheeks playfully, encouraging the dog to jump up and mount her. Quickly Harriet's white asscheeks turned pink with Daphne's playful smacks. Paddy sniffed around Harriet's engorged cunt as she waived her ass around. Harriet loved the feeling of her ass filled with the butt plug! After walking around Harriet a few moments, Daphne grabbed the dog to put socks on his forepaws before he jumped up on Harriet's back. As soon as the socks were on, Paddy mounted Harriet, draping himself over her back and wrapping his front legs tight around her waist. She groaned under the beast's weight, his solid muscle heavy upon her. Paddy began humping once in place on Harriet's back. She could feel his nuts swinging at her asscheeks and his pink prickhead poking at her butt. Her tits swung underneath her at the animal's thrusts against her backside. Harriet enjoyed the dog holding tight to her, knowing he was settling in to give her a hard fucking. Daphne helped guide the dog's emerging prickhead to Harriet's cunthole, bypassing her stuffed anal cavity, pressing the dog's hips against Harriet's cuntlips. Paddy continued bucking his hips wildly, trying to find a hole. Harriet could feel the hard cock meat beginning to poke at her slick cuntlips. She held herself in place, a doggystyle bitch presenting for the powerful male Rottweiler. Paddy began panting as he thrusted around Harriet's cuntlips, his prickhead beginning to part her slit. Harriet moaned at the feeling of the dog's cockhead against her wet gash. Daphne held the animal's hips in place as the prick felt the bitch hole. Instinctively, Paddy lunged forward as his prickhead felt a hole around it, trying to get more of himself inside her depths. Harriet's cries filled the room as Paddy began humping her hard and fast, his prick rapidly beginning to grow in her hole. She clamped her pussy muscles around the emerging hard prick, coaxing more meat into her hole as the dog fucked her like a machine. Harriet's tits swung wildly at her chest as she was powerfully dog-fucked, the dog pushing her all over the living room on her hands and knees. She felt the cock swelling inside her, getting longer to reach into her womb, trying to inseminate her. Harriet moaned loud, the cock beginning to make squelching noises in her wet hole. Daphne watched, mesmerized as the dog fucked her roommate with all his might. The animal's nuts swung at Harriet's cunt, smashing against her ass. As the cock grew longer, Harriet relished the feeling of the expanding dog cock in her womb and the huge butt plug up in her ass. The animal pounded her, fucking her like a jackhammer, its mighty prick meat lengthening with each thrust. Harriet cried out, delirious with lust. Paddy panted hard in her ear as he screwed her, still holding her waist tightly. She could feel his nuts slapping against her. Her pussy was so stimulated that she was relishing every vein and bulge in the dog cock that was becoming lodged up inside her. The prick reached further into her depths with the animal's powerful thrusts. "Oh, my God, the knot... it's growing, ohhhhh my God! Ahhhh! Ohhh, that feels so good, yes, yes, ohhh!" screamed Harriet. Her cunt was beginning to feel as full as her asshole. Paddy kept fucking her all over the living room with his manic pace as Daphne stood by watching, rubbing her nipples. After a few more minutes, Daphne noticed the dog's pace slowing and figured he was soon going to be cumming inside Harriet's womb. As the dog slowed, Harriet took the opportunity to grind herself against the huge dog that was stuck inside her. The knot filled up her pussy walls, stuck snugly within her velvety walls. She clamped her pussy muscles tighter against the dog knot. Paddy's cockhead reached into her womb, pulsing now, about to erupt. Harriet's jaw dropped at the feeling of the animal's cockhead exploding cum into her womb. She let out a long wail as the Rottweiler's sperm began erupting deep inside her. Daphne walked over and began rubbing Harriet's clit as the dog unloaded sperm inside her roommate. The animal's prick continued shooting jets of semen inside Harriet's womb for several more moments. She moaned with the feeling of the dog's spurting prick and her roommate rubbing her cunt. Her asshole was so full, making the dog cock and knot feel even tighter and deeper in her womb. Harriet's moans grew louder as her orgasm built up inside her. Paddy stayed still on top of her back, his prickhead still oozing the last jets of cum into her depths. Harriet wailed and shrieked with a powerful climax, grinding her pussy hard against the dog and Daphne's rubbing hand. Daphne knew her roommate knotted to a big dog would be a hot sight, but it was even hotter than she'd imagined. Harriet's tits swung as she fucked her ass back at the sperming dog. Her body jerked and writhed as she came, filled with dog semen and meat, face contorted with ecstasy. Harriet felt delirious with pleasure, and as her orgasm subsided, somewhat weak and vulnerable now that she was stuck to the dog. Paddy's nuts jiggled as his cock and knot tied him to his human bitch. A little cum trickled from Harriet's cunt down her inner thigh. She kept her plugged up ass raised in the air for the dog, enjoying the feeling of her cum-flooded womb. Daphne and Harriet exchanged a look of surprise as they suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. Harriet's heart beat faster -- she was knotted securely to the dog and couldn't go anywhere. The animal had just finished unloading copious amounts of semen inside her and was stuck tight. Paddy started getting excited at the knocking, suddenly barking and whining and struggling to pull out of Harriet. Daphne tried to keep him calm as she and Harriet looked at each other with worry. The knocking continued. Harriet's heart was beating in her throat. The cum sloshed around in her belly, and her ass was plugged up hard. Paddy barked again and the knocking went on. She groaned as the dog struggled to get off of her, his meat stuffed tightly in her womb. "Hello? Open up, please. Hello? Girls? I know you're in there!" called a male voice at the door. "Harriet, it's me, your uncle, Vernon. Is everything okay in there? Hello?" He continued to knock as Harriet and Daphne looked at each other, horrified. Paddy struggled again and turned ass to ass over Harriet, trying to get out of her cunt but stuck hard. Harriet cried out and the knocking got louder. The girls could hear keys jingling outside the door. A puddle of dog cum had formed on the floor between Harriet and Paddy. The girls' mouths dropped open as they heard a key turning in their lock. They exchanged terrified looks as the door knob turned. Seconds later, the front door swung open into the living room. It was Vernon, Harriet's uncle, responding to a noise complaint made by other neighbors. His jaw dropped at the scene of bestiality in the living room he rented to these two young women. He stepped into the house and quickly shut and locked the door behind him, gasping at the scene. The girls looked just as shocked as he did, as well as mortified. Despite his surprise, his cock hardened in his trousers nearly instantly. Vernon was a lecherous older man, although Petunia was no longer interested in sex with him, and he found both his niece and her best friend to be very attractive younger women. His eyes were on Harriet's cunt, stuffed with dog meat. He saw the base of the black butt plug protruding from her filled ass. His cock throbbed in his pants. They were much sexier than the whores he'd been with most recently. "Mr. Dursley!" exclaimed Daphne, the nude, petite blond getting to her feet As she stood up straight, his eyes immediately fell on her pert tits, so creamy white with little pink nipples. Her belly so flat and taut, her puffy pussy perfectly bald and rosy from her arousal. "Wha... Uh, um... Uh, the neighbors called me, they were worried after hearing a lot of, uh, a lot of dog barking and other... sounds..." Vernon said, starting to smile. Harriet felt mortified -- she couldn't believe her older uncle was seeing her knotted to a Rottweiler on the living room floor! Ass to ass with a dog, with a huge rubber butt plug in her ass! She was turning red with embarrassment, and turned even redder as she saw the huge erection in Vernon's pants. "You know, now that I know what's going on here, I could call the cops..." he began. Harriet's heart beat even harder. "Or, you can play with me a little, and we'll call it even." The girls raised their eyebrows in surprise. Daphne was a lesbian -- she definitely had no attraction to Harriet's older uncle. His eyes were on her nipples, his prick straining to get out. Harriet was still tied tight to the dog and couldn't go anywhere. She looked behind her, up at Vernon in shame. Daphne was scared -- she didn't want Harriet's uncle to blackmail them! She eyed the bulging erection in Vernon's pants and swallowed hard. Without saying a word, he began undoing his belt and trousers. He knew Daphne was a lesbian, and suspected Harriet was as well, although he had no evidence. He'd seen Daphne making out with her girlfriends in the neighborhood gazebo and pool, and knowing she preferred women made his cock ache for her even more. "Come on, baby," just give me a little head," he said to Daphne in a low voice, pulling his cock out of his pants. Daphne eyed his throbbing meat, the cock at least 8" long, and fat, too. She swallowed, staring up at him. Daphne got down on her knees in front of Vernon and took his long prick in her hand. His eyes roved over her lithe body, eyeing her glistening slit. He then looked over at the voluptuous Harriet, who was still knotted to the panting Rottweiler. Sperm oozed from Harriet's cunt. The dog was watching Daphne as she took the uncle's cock in her hand. Vernon was surprised -- he didn't know they were into dog-fucking. It was pretty hot, and he could use it to try to blackmail them, too! Daphne began stroking the hard shaft in her hand. She wasn't that experienced at handjobs or blowjobs. Vernon moaned as her small mouth encircled his hard cockhead, her hand holding his shaft tightly. His prick was so erect, his cockhead was nearly purple. A drop of pre-cum dribbled from his cockhead. He moaned again as she sucked more of his cock into her tiny mouth, her hands holding him steady. Daphne gagged on the long cock as Vernon forced it into her throat. In a few moments, Vernon was fucking her face, his balls slapping against her chin as she grunted around his meat. She was breathless when he pulled his saliva coated dick from her throat. He was so turned on, he wanted to cum up inside her pussy. He took his cock in his hand, glancing down at the knotted girl on all fours with a shiver, and got behind Daphne, pushing her flat against the couch, her breasts and face smashing into the cushions. "Hey, what are you doing, no, no don't..." cried Daphne as she felt Vernon's cock rubbing against her asscrack and pussyslit. The dog barked again, struggling to get out of Harriet's hole but still knotted tight to her. Harriet could still feel the knot stuffed inside her, probably stuck even tighter with the butt plug in her ass. "Come on, Daphne, don't make me tell anyone what I see here. I'm about to take a cellphone picture of my dog-filled niece over there!" he laughed. "Noooo..." moaned Harriet. "Yeah... You want all the neighbors knowing what you been doing here? Calling you a 'Dog-fucker' and shit like that?" Daphne shrieked as he rubbed his dick against her pussyslit, pushing her face into the couch cushions and holding her down with his weight on top of her back. She gasped as his cockhead rubbed against the entrance to her cunthole. "No, don't fuck me, I may get pregnant!" exclaimed Daphne in fear. Since she didn't fuck guys regularly, she didn't take birth control. She turned her head to look at her friend's uncle in fear, her body twisted beneath him as he pressed a knee to her back, keeping her down. Vernon's cock protruded from his unbuttoned pants, raging hard and aching for a hole. He took his cellphone from his shirt pocket and raised it up at the knotted dog inside Harriet's cunt, ass to ass with her. "Well then, I can't wait to show the missus, who's the biggest gossip in this neighborhood, by the way, these photos I'm gonna take! Then I'll show the police! At least you won't be homeless when I evict you, you can stay warm in jail!" said Vernon darkly. Daphne whimpered beneath him. Harriet looked over her shoulder pathetically, terrified for her roommate. The animal had been dragging Harriet around the living room painfully with his excitement at the stranger in the room. Paddy was still lodged inside his bitch, the butt plug keeping the huge knot and cock tight in Harriet's cunt. Paddy whined, helplessly stuck. Vernon was rubbing his cock all along Daphne's slit, caressing her pussylips with his male sex organ, making her shiver beneath him as he held her down. He took his cock and slapped it at her gash peeking from between her pert, peachy bum. She was sexy despite her thin frame, small tits, and short boyish blond hair, and Vernon was desperate to get in her. Daphne began crying as Mr. Dursley held her firmly against the couch, slapping his cock at her pussy and ass, teasing her with the head of his dick as it parted her cuntlips and flicked them around. She was in shock, everything happening so fast. "Okay... but don't cum in my pussy! And put your fucking phone down, you old pervert!" said Daphne tearfully. As she heard this, Harriet gasped, head turned to see the uncle holding Daphne down on the couch. Harriet was helpless -- tied down like a bitch. Paddy panted, his prick and knot still not subsiding. "You hot sluts," said Vernon, his prick in hand. He had no idea they were so entertaining. Daphne cried harder as she felt his cockhead prying into her vaginal entrance from behind. Her pussy was wet, and Vernon shuddered with delight as his prickhead became immersed in her velvet depths. He grabbed her hips, still only the tip of his cock inside her, and held her steady. Her legs were tight together, so he pulled her ass up toward his cock, forcing her to bend over with her ass in the air and face in the couch. Harriet watched the scene from over her shoulder, yelling for Vernon to stop, not to fuck her friend. She offered her own holes instead. Vernon scoffed. "No way, freak, I don't want your dog cum filled cunt or your over-stretched butt plugged ass! At least not right now!" he said, laughing. Harriet began to cry. Paddy still pulled painfully on her, making the butt plug hurt up in her rectum as it pressed against her anal walls and into her bowels. Vernon suddenly slammed forward, plunging his 8" rod into Daphne's lesbian pussy. She cried out underneath of him at the sudden penetration into her moist hole. Mr. Dursley slapped Daphne's ass as his prick delved into her depths and came back out again, nearly surfacing except for his fat mushroom cockhead. The steady sound of Vernon's cock fucking Daphne's cunt began filling the room. Daphne, despite herself, moaned from her friend's older uncle's thrusts into her cunt. She was still aroused from playing around with her roommate and the dog earlier. As much as she hated being taken advantage of, his cock didn't feel terrible inside her pussy. And she didn't want to be blackmailed, either. "Yeah, that's right, baby, get into it! Ugh, yeah, love that pussy! Fuck, yes, oh yes, you are so wet, so soft, fuck, your cunt is good! Damn I'm gonna cum soon! Ohhh I wish I could hold off but your fucking lesbo cunt feels incredible, ohhhh yeah!" yelled Vernon. "No, no, don't cum in my pussy! No, I'm not on the Pill! Stop!" yelled Daphne beneath him as he held her tightly. "Fine!" yelled Vernon, roughly pulling his steel rod from her womb with a nasty sucking sound. She gasped below him. "What are you doing?" she cried as she felt his cockhead at the entrance to her ass. "I'm not cumming in your pussy!" he yelled. With that, he pressed his cockhead against her puckered asshole and forced himself into her chute. He was balls deep in her rectum with one forceful stroke. Daphne cried out at the anal invasion. "Ahh! No, not my ass! Ow, ohhh..." moaned Daphne, in pain. "Oh yes, oh yes, your ass! Ugh, ohh, yeahhh your ass is as good as your cunt!" grunted Vernon, fucking her raw asshole hard. Daphne cried beneath him, the big prick stabbing into her bowels. Vernon didn't last much longer. He soon spurted his seed deep into Daphne's ass with a final groan. She sobbed as she felt his cock pulsing in her ass and his cockhead opening up to inject her with his semen. He grunted, relishing the feeling of unloading his sperm into a cute, young woman's ass. She was so tight! He groaned one last time as he pulled his cockhead abruptly from her asshole with a lewd squelching sound, cum dribbling from his cockhead. Daphne cried out as her friend's uncle slapped her asscheeks a few more times and jiggled her asscheeks before he began spreading her asscheeks apart and encouraging his cum to ooze out of her freshly fucked rectum. Vernon then slapped Daphne's pussy lightly with his hand as a goodbye gesture, zipping his pants up and walking toward the door. Daphne stared up hatefully at him from the couch, his cum leaking from her asshole. Harriet was still knotted painfully to the dog, and both she and Daphne were in tears. Vernon laughed. "And girls, I'm gonna have to charge you a pet fee for having a dog," he chuckled. "No, he's not ours, we're just dog-sitting!" exclaimed Harriet. She couldn't believe how much of an asshole he was. "Well, then I'll just have to come back again some other time soon to make sure. A surprise visit to make sure you don't have a dog, otherwise that'll be a $300 pet deposit, plus a monthly fee of $25 a month. "Fuck you!" yelled Daphne. He laughed. "Well, I just fucked you! You were pretty good -- I may have to try it again sometime!" he laughed, and flashed his phone at her, showing a picture of the knotted Harriet on the screen. Both the girls' jaws dropped. With that, Vernon opened the front door and left them alone. The girls were still crying several minutes after he left, shocked and embarrassed. Daphne went down to console Harriet on the floor, whose ass and cunt were sore from being stuffed for so long. Harriet hoped soon she'd be free, she wanted to take a shower badly. Daphne took out the butt plug, leaving a huge gape in Harriet's ass. "You know what," sniffled Harriet a few minutes later, feeling the dog's knot subside a little. "I still really enjoyed dog-fucking!" she exclaimed. Daphne finally cracked a smile. "Well, good, I'm really glad," Daphne sniffled. "I guess that asshole's cock wasn't too bad -- I wasn't gonna give him the pleasure of knowing I enjoyed it though!" They both laughed. "Nice! Once Paddy's cock is out of me, I'm gonna shower and we can get something to eat and start looking for another place to live, straight away. Fuck my asshole uncle is pervert!" said Harriet. Daphne nodded. "And then later tonight we'll take turns fucking the dog again!" Daphne said with a chuckle. "Yes -- we'll just have to be sure to be quieter about it!" laughed Harriet, moaning and cumming again as Paddy finally pulled his cock and knot free of her womb, releasing a torrent of dog sperm on the carpet below. The end

**Author's Note:**

> The said fiction is just work of fantasy. I did not want to promote any non consensual activities towards any living being.


End file.
